Azura's foot treatment
Characters: *Azura *Margie (Animal Crossing) *Phoebe (Animal Crossing) *Drago (Animal Crossing) *Boone (Animal Crossing) *Germ Monsters (Inside Azura's foot) *angelica pickles *drew pickles *charlotte pickles *Henry *June *Sparkles charming *Gloom charming *luba *Jack *Niki *Steve *Amy *Eris *Jeffrey *Cody *Vendetta *Charlotte *Lloyd nebulon *Eddie Horton *Kurt blobberts *Douglas mcnoggin *Brandy Harrington *Mr. Whiskers *Sharon spitz *Maria Wong *Nina Harper *Alden Jones *Conor Mackenzie *erwin lawson *Greg skeens *Edna krabappel *Principal Skinner *Jazzi *Foo *Noodle *Ka-Chung *Custard *B.B Jammies *Mac foster *Blooregard Q Kazoo *Wilt Michaels *Eduardo Valerosa *Coco the chicken *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Lin Chung *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *Jumpy Ghostface *Mr. No hands *Lucy *Scott *Andrew *Jason *Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin *Overdrive Ostrich *Wheel Gator *Slash Beast *Cyber Peacock *Luanne platter Transcript part 1: Angelica Pickles infests Azura's foot with germ monsters and gets grounded *Angelica Pickles: Man, I'm so bored. What should I do? I know I will infest Azura's feet with germ monsters! *(Angelica Pickles then heads to the Lakeside, finds Azura and infests her feet with germ monsters) *Drew Pickles: (Does a Destroyah roar), (Changes to Scary voice) ANGELICA PICKLES! (X5) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! *to: Outside Angelica's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. *Drew Pickles: Angelica, how dare you infest azura's feet with germ monsters, that's it, you are grounded grounded grounded forever *Charlotte Pickles: and for that, we will call Henry and June, sparkles charming and gloom charming, luba and friends, vendetta, Charlotte, Lloyd, Eddie, Kurt, Douglas, brandy Harrington, Mr Whiskers, sharon spitz, erwin lawson, greg skeens, kermit the frog, gonzo, miss piggy, fozzie bear, the 4kids 4, the save-ums, mac, bloo, wilt, eduardo, coco, the powerpuff girls, edna krabappel and principal skinner to teach you a lesson *(At the backyard) *Drew Pickles: Angelica pickles, please meet the visitors, and as for you, Henry and June, where's Frankie foster, Madame foster, Mr. Herriman, Chuck, mandi mitchel, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna? *Henry: here are the reasons, one, Frankie is substituting Mrs cheerfields class at preschool because she's sick with a cold, two, madame foster and Mr herriman are giving ratso catso punishments, wingeria workers chuck and mandi are on vacation at the Nick hotel right now, and four, mitchel, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are at the movies watching The Emoji Movie. *Charlotte Pickles: okay, now let's give Angelica punishments *Henry: hi, I'm Henry *June: and i'm June, we cannot believe you infest azura's feet with germ monsters *Sparkles charming: I'm sparkles charming, you need to pay attention to sparkles and gloom and not paramount *Gloom charming: gloom charming here, and I agree with sparkles charming *Luba: I'm luba, me and my friends ain't tolerating your cruel and cold hearted behavior *Jack: I'm Jack, I am mad at you for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters *Niki: I'm niki, I hate you for acting mean, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU NOT LISTENING TO US! *steve: I'm steve, you are worse than shreeky *Charlotte: my name's Charlotte, I am way cute than you *Vendetta: vendetta here, your dumb, your stupid, your such a loser, and your such a mean kid for infesting Azura's feet with germ monsters *Mac: I'm mac foster, shame on you for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters *Bloo: I'm blooregard q kazoo, your behavior makes me furious for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters, and I'm gonna be furious right now *Eduardo: soy Eduardo Valerosa, you are so mean *Wilt: I'm Wilt Michaels, you will play wii sports, wii play and wii sports resort where the miis from mii channel star in the island instead of Nickelodeon Dance *Coco: I'm coco, and we heard that you broke mr dink's grill *Blossom: I'm blossom, start being a fan of us and quit liking Paramount *Bubbles: I'm bubbles, infesting azura's feet with germ monsters is not cool *Buttercup: I'm buttercup, you will watch us save the broccoli aliens with the kids *Jazzi: I'm jazzi, I hate you and your paramount stuff for infesting Azura's feet with germ monsters *Foo: I'm foo and I agree with jazzi *Noodle: I'm noodle and I agree with two other save-ums *Ka-Chung: I'm ka-chung and I agree with three other save-ums *Custard: I'm custard and I agree with four other save-ums *B.B Jammies: me B.B Jammies, me agwee wit five other save-ums (translation to: I'm B.B Jammies and I agree with five other save-ums) *erwin lawson: erwin lawson here, your worse than carrie *Greg skeens: I'm Greg skeens, and I agree with erwin lawson *Sharon spitz: this is me, sharon spitz, and I heard that you infest azura's feet with germ monsters *Brandy Harrington: I'm brandy Harrington, of the florida Harringtons, how dare you infest azura's feet with germ monsters? *Mr whiskers: Mr whiskers here, and I agree with brandy harrington *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin *Overdrive Ostrich: I'm Overdrive Ostrich *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator *Slash Beast: I'm Slash Beast *Cyber Peacock: And I'm Cyber Peacock and we're the Mavericks from Megaman X. All of your Paramount stuff will be demolished and your Cynthia Doll will be burned once and for all! *Kermit the frog: hi ho, Kermit the frog here, you will watch the muppet show everyday, you will watch Kris Kristofferson and Rita coolidge on Sunday, twiggy on Monday, mummenschanz on Tuesday, Paul Simon on Wednesday, Diana Ross on Thursday, Bernadette Peters on Friday and Debbie Harry on Saturday *Gonzo: I'm the great gonzo, I agree with Kermit *Miss piggy: bonjour, I'm miss piggy, you will be forced to watch pigs in Space and veterinarian's hospital from the muppet show *Fozzie bear: hi ya, fozzie bear is here, and you are not funny *(The Babylon Rogues, Maria Wong, Conor Mackenzie, Alden Jones and Nina Harper appear) *Jet: Sorry me, Wave, Storm, Maria Wong, Conor Mackenzie, Alden Jones and Nina Harper are late, I'm Jet the Hawk, all of the Paramount characters told you that they'll never see you ever again! *Wave: I'm Wave the Swallow and I agree with Jet. *Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross and I agree with Jet and Wave. *Maria wong: I am Maria wong, I hate you for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters *Conor Mackenzie: I'm Conor Mackenzie, principal Wilt told me that you are expelled *Wilt: That will be me! *Alden Jones: Alden Jones here, start being a fan of braceface *Nina Harper: I'm Nina Harper, i agree with alden jones, also, me, Maria, Conor, Sharon and Alden have called the pop singers like Marcus mumford, Liam Gallagher, Beyonce, Jay Z, Ed sheeran, Pharrell Williams, P!nk, Justin Timberlake, Miley Cyrus, Niall Horan and Victoria Monet to ban you from coming to their concerts because you infest azura's feet with germ monsters *Jason: I'm Jason *Scott: I'm Scott *Andrew: I'm Andrew *Lucy: and I'm Lucy, start liking the songs we preform like we are the winx, all cried out, reet petite, Robert de niro's waiting and many more that are not made by paramount *Amy: I'm Amy *Cody: I'm Cody *Eris: I'm Eris *Jeffrey: and I'm Jeffrey, we called all the paramount stores and tell them to ban you from getting any paramount stuff ever again *Lloyd nebulon: I'm Lloyd nebulon *Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton *Kurt blobberts: I'm Kurt blobberts *Douglas mcnoggin: and i'm Douglas mcnoggin, why did infest azura's feet with germ monsters, that is not good to do that *Edna krabappel: I'm Edna krabappel, you have been a bad (10x) student of mine, you will also get detention *Principal skinner: and i'm principal Skinner, and you have been a bad girl and a bad student that i am going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at springfield elementary school *Edna krabappel: this will teach you a lesson, you will wear nappies for the rest of your life *Steve: I agree with Edna krabappel *Maria wong: you will watch a scary logo everyday, you will watch PFFR on Sunday, Viacom v of doom on Monday, worldvision home video logo on Tuesday, the klasky csupo robot on Wednesday, THX logo on Thursday, Oz film on Friday and Tobis films rooster on Saturday *Lloyd nebulon: you will also watch my episodes from my show, everyday, you will watch day one on Sunday, go crater worms on Monday, neither boy nor girl on Tuesday, caution! Wormhole on Wednesday, the big sleepover on Thursday, lloyd's lost weekend on Friday and space farm on Saturday *Brandy Harrington: yes, as well as the episodes from me and mr whiskers show everyday, you will watch first friend on sunday, bad brandy on monday, pop goes the jungle on Tuesday, the monkey paw on Wednesday, better off wet on Thursday, skin of evil on Friday and happy birthdays on Saturday *Erwin lawson: nebulon and Harrington is right, you will also watch the episodes from recess, which was weekend at muriel's on Sunday, the great jungle gym standoff on Monday, officer mikey on tuesday, king Gus on Wednesday, lawson and his crew on Thursday, the voice on Friday and yes mikey, Santa does shave on Saturday *Coco: you will do difficulty math lessons every time you are in school, also, for detention, is going to be nothing in detention while the kids are In school *Nina Harper: I will throw your paramount dvds in the garbage *Bloo: every time when tuff puppy comes on TV, we will switch it to foster's home for imaginary friends *Douglas mcnoggin: I will bring out the dolphasloth and he will beat you up *Conor mackenzie: I will force you to drink beer *Alden jones: you will go to night school and summer school from now on *Sharon spitz: you will not see the other babies ever again *Eddie Horton: there will be... no tv, no video games, no anything made by paramount and Nickelodeon, no Cynthia toys, no going outside, no messing around with the other babies like tommy, no reptar movies and merchandise, and many more *Lloyd nebulon: correct, and we also have another visitor to give you a blood nose, it's luanne platter from king of the hill, and she will punch you in the face. *(Luanne platter comes and punches Angelica Pickles in the face by pointing at her) *Luanne platter: that is what you get for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters *Nina Harper: there is no fast food of any kind, the only things you will eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts and prunes *Angelica: I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts and prunes that you exist Nina *Nina: sorry, these are the only things you will eat *Maria wong: you will be forced to watch prime time shows are Adam 12, Miami vice, father Ted, broadwalk empire, true bloods, blue bloods, the x files, Laverne and Shirley, three's company, married with children, M*A*S*H, cheers, happy days, the big bang theory, friends, two and a half men, kenan and kel, sabrina the teenage witch, life with derek, modern family, mork and mindy, 3rd rock from the sun, Buffy the vampire slayer, charmed, dallas, full house, family ties, family matters, step by step, Malcolm in the middle, will and grace, saved by the bell, saved by the bell: the new class, saved by the bell: the college years, home inprovement, beavis and butthead, futurama, the simpsons, family guy, american dad, the Cleveland show, south park, king of the hill, bob's burgers, drawn together and other prime time shows not made by paramount *Sharon spitz: that also counts comedic children and teen shows not made by paramount are Doug, dexter's lab, time squad, the grim adventures of Billy and mandy, foster's home for imaginary friends, camp lazlo, my gym partners a monkey, class of 3000, Mike lu and og, whatever happened to robot Jones?, sheep in the big city, stoked, 6teen, total drama, ed edd n eddy, recess, brandy and Mr whiskers, Hannah Montana, wizards of Waverley place, good luck charlie, the proud family and other shows not made by paramount *Jazzi: And children shows not made by paramount like barney, teletubbies, Sesame Street, Daniel tiger's neighborhood, my friends tigger and pooh, Bits and bobs, something special, driver dan's story train, color crew, maya and Miguel, little robots, Henry hugglemonster, the Cat in the Hat knows a lot about that, tractor Tom, the morbegs, Jojo's Circus, Boohbah, tots TV, fimbles, Bali, Brum, pingu, same smile, mickey mouse clubhouse, bosco, cyberchase, the shiny show, Tweenies, playdays, balamory, rosie and Jim, veggietales, Andy pandy. *andy panda: did anyone call my name for the 2nd time? *Jazzi: No, not you, Andy panda, Andy pandy is a British preschool show, so can you leave so we can give angelica pickles punishments for infesting azura's feet with germ monsters? *Andy Panda: Oops. Sorry, Jazzi. My mistake. *Jazzi: Let's carry on listing the children shows you will watch, the book of pooh, caillou, step inside, smarteenies, razzledazzle, big cook little cook, jakers, johnny and the sprites, get squiggling, Bob the builder, big barn farm, me too, zingalong, fab lab, the story makers, the hoobs, Fraggle Rock, thomas and friends, the wiggles, pocoyo, jim jam and sunny, Zingzillas, dragon tales, rubbadubbers, fireman Sam, postman pat, dinosaur train, in the night garden and other children shows not made by paramount. That also includes The Save-Ums where me, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B. Jammies star in. *Jet: And video games not made by paramount like Simpsons game, wii sports, call of duty, sonic and sega all star racing, frogger, dance dance revolution, wii fit, wii music, Cartoon Network racing, wii party, wii play and more not made by Paramount. *Custard: And you'll listen to music like Justin bieber, Rebecca black, barney, Madonna, cyndi lauper, maroon 5, kesha, girls aloud, miley Cyrus, James Horner, Thomas and friends songs, backstreet boys, s club 7, Jeff Bennett, gem and the holograms, tool, the Russian trololo man, tunak tunak tun, green days, silly songs with Larry, Adriana Figueroa and more not from Paramount. *Foo: I'll donate your paramount stuff to the Save-Um Central. *Angelica: Back of you all, I wish you all were dead. *Drew: Angelica, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we're all dead? *Jazzi: That's it, amy, eris, cody and jeffrey will sing the muppet show telethon theme song to teach you a lesson for the second time. *Kermit: it's the muppet telethon with our very special guest, mr Jack black! Yaaay! *Amy and eris: it's time to play the music *It's time to light the lights *It's time to meet the muppets on the muppet show tonight *Cody and jeffrey: it's time to put on makeup, it's time to dress up right, it's time to get things started *Amy and eris: why don't you get things started *Amy, eris, Cody and jeffrey: it's time to get things started on the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, muppetational, this is what we call the muppet show! *dirt *hurt *play *away *wash *splosh *do *poo *between *clean *dry *done * *Jazzi: Now that the song is over, me, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung are going to kill you with chainsaws for good. Prepare to die! *Foo: Prepare to die! *Custard: Prepare to die! *Noodle: Prepare to die! *Ka-Chung: Prepare to die! *Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! *TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign. Transcript Finale: Azura's foot treatment and nail makeover *(We see Azura crying in her bed) * * * * * * * Category:What Azura likes Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days